


JohnLock: A Clingy Boy Sticking For 15 Years

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Letters, M/M, Sad, Songfic, a clingy boy sticking for 15 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And still no reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock: A Clingy Boy Sticking For 15 Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a really good song. Find the one on YouTube with Hetalia. It's really sad, but whatever. This is also kind of sad, but again, whatever. xoxo

-These love poems I’ve written for you-  
-I’ve been sending them for fifteen years-  
-And still no reply-  
-And still no reply-

Dear Sherlock,  
I love you.  
-John

-The first year, I was reckless-  
-I wrote every day without fail-  
-I licked stamps relentlessly-  
-Delivering my heart to you-

Dear Sherlock,  
I’m writing to you everyday. I love you so much. You are my life.  
-John

-I was reckless the second year as well-  
-Even the house catching on fire didn’t catch my attention-  
-My clothes caught fire from the bottom up-  
-I didn’t notice until only my collar was left-

Dear Sherlock,  
You take all my attention away from everything but you. You are the only thing that matters to me.  
-John

-In the third year, I calmed down-  
-I reached the limits of literature-  
-I published a mixi diary-  
-And maxed out the hit counter-

Dear Sherlock,  
I’m sure a lot of these letters could get a little overwhelming, so I started a blog about us. I love you.  
-John

-The fourth year, I wrote for a magazine-  
-I addressed social issues-  
-I decided to release a poetry collection-  
-And turned my back on being a salaryman-

Dear Sherlock,  
I know you don’t reply very often because you’re not sure, but it’s okay. I still love you no matter what.  
-John

-These love poems I’ve written for you-  
-I’ve been sending them for fifteen years-  
-And still no reply-  
-And still no reply-

Dear Sherlock,  
I love you with all my being, and there is no one I could love more than you.  
-John

-By the fifth year, I was a professional poet-  
-I captivated women aged 20-34-  
-But since I was so dedicated-  
-They might as well have been radishes to me-

Dear Sherlock,  
My letters and poetry have gotten around so much some women have started to like me. Don’t worry, though, you are my love.  
-John

-The sixth year, my body broke down-  
-I’d written more than 2000 poems-  
-I’d broken every bone in my body-  
-And every organ was damaged-

Dear Sherlock,  
I’ve just checked and I’ve written 2000 letters to you. I hurt myself, but I’ll always be there for you because I love you.  
-John

-In the seventh year, I was in perfect shape-  
-Today I’ll compare you to something-  
-Maybe you’re like extreme ironing-  
-Maybe you’re like a compound inner product space-

Dear Sherlock,  
I’m okay now, but sometimes I can never figure you out. At least I still love you.  
-John

-I didn’t change in the eighth year-  
-Today I’ll compare you to something-  
-Maybe you’re like being undefeated in 16 sumo matches-  
-Maybe you’re like an ampa glutamate receptor-

Dear Sherlock,  
I still can’t figure you out very well, but that’s okay. I’ll always love you until I die.  
-John

-These love poems I’ve written for you-  
-I’ve been sending them for fifteen years-  
-And still no reply-  
-And still no reply-

Dear Sherlock,  
I still love you very much, and I’ll never let you go. You are wonderful and the only one.  
-John

-The ninth year, I was in an accident-  
-Apparently I hit my head badly-  
-I forgot my own name-  
-All I remembered was that I loved you-

Dear Sherlock,  
I’ve been in an accident. I don’t remember who I am. I just know you and that I love you a lot.

-My memory didn’t come back the tenth or eleventh year-  
-But I still loved you-  
-And all I wanted was-  
-A reply from you-

Dear Sherlock,  
I still don’t remember anything, but I’ll always love you. I just wish you’d say something back.

-My memory didn’t come back-  
-The twelfth or thirteenth year-  
-But I still loved you-  
-That was all I had-

Dear Sherlock,  
I still love you always, and it’s all I have since I don’t remember anything. It’s all I have and I won’t give it up.

-Even by the fourteenth year it still had not come back-  
-I was anxious and frightened every day-  
-I wanted a single glimpse of you-  
-I wanted a single word from you-

Dear Sherlock,  
I’m scared. I don’t remember anything still. I never hear from you and I never see you. I just love you so much.

-In the fifteenth year my memories returned-  
-I remembered everything-  
-And started to cry-  
-I remembered-

Dear Sherlock,

-That fifteen years ago you died-

Sherlock?

-These love poems I’ve written for you, if I kept piling them up-  
-Would they ever reach you?-  
-I stacked them every day-  
-In the room that used to be yours-

Dear Sherlock,  
I still love you even after this. I keep writing and writing and hope you get my letters. I pile them in your room and hope you’ll read them one day.  
-John

-I couldn’t see you anymore-  
-And I kept loving you but-  
-I thought someday we’d meet again-  
-And you’re not here anymore-

Dear Sherlock,  
I love you, I always love you. I wish we could see each other, but you’re not here with me.  
-John

-These love poems I’ve written for you-  
-I’ve been sending them for sixteen years-  
-And still no reply-

Dear Sherlock,

-And still no reply-

I love you.  
-John


End file.
